In recent years, it is required to reduce emission of carbon dioxide (CO2), which is one of the global warming materials, as much as possible. In this trend, hydraulic energy, wind energy, geothermal energy, solar (light/heat) energy, and the like are representative examples of renewable energy, wherein particularly as an electric power generation system that uses solar heat, a system that drives a steam turbine by steam generated by collecting heat with a heat collector is common. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional art of this kind.
On the other hand, a gas turbine system is an electric power generation system that uses fossil resource, such as natural gas and petroleum as a fuel.
On gas turbine systems, it is known that the intake air amount at a compressor decreases under conditions where the atmospheric temperature increases in summer season or the like, and the output of a gas turbine also drops accordingly. As means for reducing a drop in output of a gas turbine system accompanying an increase in the atmospheric temperature, there are technologies, for example, disclosed by Patent Literatures 2 and 3. The technologies disclosed by Patent Literatures 2 and 3 are concretely gas turbine systems with an HAT (Humid Air Turbine) cycle, which is a kind of a renewal cycle, that is configured, including an after cooler at the compressor outlet in a renewal cycle in the cycle, a humidifier for humidifying compressed air at the compressor outlet, a heat exchanger for heating water to be supplied to the humidifier, and the like, wherein disclosed is a technology for atomizing high pressure hot water, which is produced by an after cooler, a heat exchanger, and the like, from an atomiser arranged at the compressor inlet by flashing.